The long-term aims of the project are: 1) to study normal limb coordination in the cat as an entry to understanding the neural control program for locomotion, and 2) to relate peripheral afferent input to the functioning of other controlling portions of the nervous system. Information about normal and perturbed locomotion by the cat is counterpart to information on human gait. That is, the proposed work will develop methods of data collection and analysis that can be used to study the effects of external environment interventions upon normal animal or human gait. In addition, internal, surgically induced interventions in animals can provide data that may be helpful to study human motor pathologies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Wetzel, M.C., Atwater, A.E., Wait, J.V. & Stuart, D.G. Neural implications of different profiles between treadmill and overground locomotion timings in cats. "Journal of Neurophysiology," 1975, "38", 492-501.